User blog:JosephBlue/The Drama On Wiki Needs To Stop
Hai guise ~ I just want to address (and I guess rant about) some of the drama that's been going on wiki for quite some time now, espcially in the midst of all the controversy over the Confessions on Ask.fm last night. This is also for everyone that feel the same way I do, as this is something all of us wanted to express publicly. First off, I just want to start by saying that the number of trolls we have had since the summer has (unfortunately) exploded, despite most expectations. From pornographic links being posted, to just being an utter nuisance, many of the users have been turned off, with some even leaving the wiki. The events from this summer do not 'need to occur again, nor do they need to linger over time. This isn't bashing any of the mods or admins at all, of course. They have all done a stupendous job taking care of issues when they need to be addressed. What I'm saying is that we all have to be on the lookout for any suspicious activities, especially if it pertains to past events involving trolls. Regarding the Ask from last night, what was written was absolutely disgusting. Yes, we have had issues with past Confessions pages, but what was posted crossed so many lines that infuriated many people online. The fact that issues, such as racism or sexual harassment, are still brought up shows just how heinous some individuals are. One particular comment even involved a deathly threat made towards a user & their family, and I just have to say, "'what the hell is wrong with people?" Is it really necessary to go after someone's family, when you don't know anything ''about them or the user? Although the majority of posts were anonymous, there are a few ideas as to whoever it was that may have started the posts. But whoever it was, le me be the first to say that you should be shamed of yourself. Just because we can't see how you look on the outside, doesn't mean we can't see how ugly & evil-spirited you are on the inside. If you have any feelings at all, you would understand how hurtful & condescending your actions were to the victims targeted. On behalf of the anon, I want to apologize to everyone mentioned, as you were victimized in a terrible way. The anon has no right defaming everyone that they did, especially if they don't know them. While the majority of us here are working on something productive, they should work on improving themselves. Degrassi Wiki has been around for '''over 7 years', and ''this ''is where we end up? I'm pretty sure attacking users is not what the creator of this wiki would've wished for. It was established with the idea that different individuals could share their ideas, laugh, cry, & enjoy each other's company together, while also doing it in a civil & peaceful manner. Now, I'm not trying to say we have to be perfect, nor that there are going to be times where all of us aren't going to get along. But spreading around false lies & deceitful rumors isn't going to get us anywhere. When an issue arises, we need to nip it in the butt, rather than letting it blow up more than it should. What happened to the days when wiki wasn't infested with all of the obstacles we now face today? We're here to help this wiki grow, ''not ''tear it down. Now that I've put in my two cents, I want you do to the same. Comment below & voice your opinion on what's happened recently. All of the drama isn't going to go away overnight, but we just have stick through it together & do the best we can. ~ Category:Blog posts